The Never Ending Quest
by littlehoneypot
Summary: Set after Ghost Hunter. Torak finds out that his quest with the death eaters isn't over yet. Torak's doppelganger follows him on his journey to find Narrander, The Walker while at the same time seperating Torak from Renn and the wolves..
1. Chapter One

Torak had dragged Renn and the wolves along the side of the High Mountains for many weeks without any rests just endless nights of tramping. The track they led down was cold and dangerous and one Torak did not enjoy but finally he had managed to lead them out of the wind and onto their first sight of grass, an open paddock. It felt like winters since they last saw the Ravens. Time had idled past with constant wanderings through the Deep Forest and occasionally the trip up North. Torak and Renn left the Red Dear clan last. But that was moons ago. Since then Torak had gone on a completely new track. Renn constantly asked where they were going but Torak never said a word. He simply stated that he had not decided; it was where ever the wind takes them. Torak kept his secrets just as Renn always had hers. He promised himself to never tell her about the dream. The one dream that had been bothering him every day since. The dream that had him hopelessly leading Renn and the wolves back to his home; the Moors. Despite the eerie reasons for going back home he was actually quite excited to finally show Renn his only home. He knew he couldn't tell her he was heading for the Moors though, not until they actually got there. If she knew she'd start asking questions and as soon as she heard about the dream she'd send him right back to Fin Kedinn and that would lead to who knows what!

So he kept his intentions secret and all the motives behind it also. She would suspect some mage art was involved in what was just hopefully a simple dream. He thought back to the night almost three weeks ago; he was in the forest that his Fa had died in. The forest where he died to save Torak. He stood in the very spot where this all began. The place where Fa had sent him on the journey that had led him to Wolf, Renn, Fin Kedinn… and the soul eaters. But that was all over now. Though in his dream it apparently wasn't…

Torak dropped with a thud onto the cold, wet ground like an angel in the sky. Desperately he pushed his heels into the sloppy mud to push himself up but the grass slid underneath his feet. There must have been a downpour last night, Torak thought. He swerved around peering at his surroundings suspiciously. It was the Open Forest! Torak creased his eyebrows in confusion but couldn't stop the smirk creep up his face. He was sick of the Deep Forest and he was finally home!

_Torak_. _Torak_, Torak spun around but quickly flopped back on the wet ground; his feet were as useless as a fish tail. Whatever it was sounded like a voice spoken but it sent shivers through Torak's body like a spirit.

_Torak. Torak. Torak, _the voice repeated, the vibrations ran through him over and over again like an out of control pulse. Suddenly it began to feel painful. Torak crouched into a ball against the muddy floor screeching out like the howling wind of the mountains. It felt like somebody was running at him while continuously screaming at him. Torak tried to find his voice to yell at it; what do you want?

"Torak," the familiar voice said. A voice he hadn't heard in years. The pain stopped immediately and he stared up at his attacker. Torak looked up at the man and breathed back in shock. It was Fa. He stared down at Torak with the same grey eyes like his own. His rough dark skin was glowing. Torak had never realised how much he really did look like Fa. Torak eyes glazed over the Wolf Clan tattoo under his eyes and then down at Fa's bare chest. On his collarbone was a rough and infected looking scar, one identical to Torak's. _The soul eater mark, _Torak thought bitterly. Torak's Fa smiled and rubbed his hand over the scar.

"Soul Eaters," Fa said slowly. His voice was quiet and masked like Torak was trying to listen through thick fog to hear him. "Every Soul Eater must be killed."

"They are Fa. We did it together. It's all over," Torak, whispered back. He didn't want this to be another reunion clouded over with Soul Eater business. He wanted to talk to his Fa like he did before he died all those winters ago. He wanted to be father and son one more time. Torak was sick of Soul Eaters and the constant mould they had over his life. He didn't need it. _It was over._

"There are Soul Eaters still walking this Earth, Torak. Rid the clans of all their evil." Fa continued to press, his voice continuously emotionless.

"Fa, listen, you don't understand. You were there, you know its over," annoyance crept into his voice. Torak's Fa shook his head. His face was cold and hard not like he had ever seen it.

"Torak," Fa sighed. "Our father is gone. He's moved on. He's done his part. It's just us left here now." _You're standing right there, _Torak felt like shouting.

"Us? Am I dead?" Torak demanded. He began to panic; his breath was cut off in the cold air. Suddenly the sides of his Fa began to blur. Ripples ran through the his body like he was made of water... Torak managed, in his struggle, to take a small step back. He _was_ staring into water. Into a lake. His nose was just an inch from getting wet. In fact, he was talking to his reflection… and his reflection was talking back.

"That's right Torak. I'm you. It's just us. No others. Never any others. Kill all Soul Eaters! Together!"

"They are dead! They are gone!" Torak cried his knees buckled beneath him. He was crazy. _What in the hells is going on? _Torak internally screamed. It wasn't Torak's father. It was himself. Not just talking to himself but arguing with himself. Torak stared to feel dizzy. His head swirled drunkenly before he slowly felt control of his body leave him and the lake creep closer and closer.

He whirled back to the present with the last words he heard ringing in his ears, "Narrander."

Torak was heading home. He was heading for the forest, the resting place where Fa had died. It was where the scene had taken place, he was sure of it. He had to make sense of the dream or vision. He wanted to make sure it was just a dream and nothing more. Narrander was good. He wasn't a soul-eater anymore.

"Ouch!" Torak shouted as Wolf pushed pass him to jump over the last step of the gorge. It was getting late and it was time to set up for camp. The open paddock felt like home or as close as home would ever be to Torak. He imagined tents filled with people cooking meals and children running outside with their new spears and axes. Torak dreamt to be back at the Raven Camp. He missed company. He lived without it all those years with his Fa. He didn't know what it was like to be part of a Clan and it felt great. Torak missed it dearly. He wanted to hear the assurance of Fin Kedinn, the thrill of Dark and maybe even just to see some little kids who are such a nuisance; but remind him of his young self. He was no longer a kid. Eighteen summers he was now. At this age you were expected to have a mate and children and well… a clan. A place to call home. But it's not like that with Renn and him. They will never have a home. They will never have a family. The wolves were all he needed and she seemed just as fine with it as he was. He admits he occasionally wonders what it would be like to be part of a Clan, a family and sometimes Torak yearns for it but for now imagining was just fine.

Darkfur and Pebbles ran after Wolf, jumping or hopping in Pebbles case around the endless field of grass. The sun was setting and the shadows of the trees stretched out across the ground. It was like a painted picture. A true image of beauty; it looked like the tree's shadows were clawing at the ground to reach the other shadows on the opposite side.

"Renn," Torak called back wanting to share this moment with her. He waited for her to come up beside him but after several minutes he called her again. There was no reply so he turned round and peered down the gorge. Renn was curled up at a ledge with her head between her knees. Torak ran down as quickly as possible, instantly checking her temperature and pulse.

"Mmphh…" Renn grumbled pushing Torak off. "I'm fine," Renn's voice was muffled and stiff. Torak grabbed Renn's chin and pulled her head up. He was no longer afraid of touching Renn this way. They had been through too much to be distant towards each other.

"Renn?" Renn's face was pale and tears were running down her checks. She rubbed them off with the back of her hand.

"What?" She said.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Did something get you?" Torak rushed out frantically.

"No, nothing got me. I'm just tired."

"Is it to much? Have you got a sore ankle? I can carry you. I'll carry you, come on get up." Torak turned around with his back to Renn his hand ready to catch her.

"You think I need help?" Renn snapped. Torak turned back around and placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't think I can do things by myself? I'm not weak, in fact I'm much stronger than you!" She poked Torak's chest. "Get out of my way." Renn stormed up the hill muttering angrily to herself. Torak scattered after her quickly grabbing her arm to walk beside her.

"Have I done something?" Torak whispered.

"Yes."

"What is it? You have to tell me these things Renn. I don't know other wise!"

"Of course you don't know. You wouldn't know because you don't think of things. Now go find wood, I'll set up the shelter. Go," Renn snapped her fingers. Torak rushed off immediately. He usually just left Renn to herself when she acted like this, which was quite regularly lately. He walked by himself through the rim of the paddock picking up dry branches. After a few minutes Wolf jumped out in front of him.

"_Your sad," _Wolf moaned trotting up to Torak and licking his free hand. Torak dropped the wood on the ground and sat down with Wolf by his feet. Torak stroked Wolfs back and grabbed Wolf's chin and turned his face round so he was head on with Torak.

Torak scratched in between Wolfs ears to say, _"I'm fine." _ Wolf leaned his head back moaning, encouraging Torak to scratch harder. Wolf and Torak only sat in the mud for a while it was getting darker and there was no time to sit around, he still had to collect more wood.

"_Pack-sister," _Wolf whined quietly after Torak had jumped back up and picked back up the branches.

"_Pack-sister?" _Torak said back. What is wrong with Renn? Torak thought urgently. He walked out onto the open paddock searching for Renn's shelter. By the far corner where Darkfur was cleaning Pebble, was Renn bending over to pick up a piece of wood about two times her size. She was bending over slowly and gently. She put her hands around the wood and attempted to pick it up. Renn stood up straight without the wood and stared down at it. Torak started to walk forward to help her out but she started to push it with her feet. How weird, Torak thought. She should be able to pick that up easy. Wolf made a weird moaning sound from behind him.

"_Say again," _Torak said. Wolf moaned the same sound over and over. After endless howls of the same sound he caught Darkfur's attention and she came over leaping around like she had a bad itch. Wolf and Darkfur howled to each other in Wolf language that Torak couldn't keep up with. Torak told them to stop harshly. Wolf and Darkfur turned to him. They were obviously agitated.

"_Your sad," _Torak whined to Wolf. Torak knew it wasn't the right thing to say but he didn't know how to put it any other way. Wolf howled again, the same high-pitched sound he was doing before, Darkfur joined in. Torak didn't want to attract attention to the paddock so he ran back to Renn – wood in his hands – knowing the wolves would follow. The noise caught Renn's attention and she watched as Torak ran back with the wood and the wolves.

"Could you tell them to shut up, please?" Renn said bitterly. "We don't want to have to fight for this spot." Torak nodded and started to set up a fire. The wolves were sulking at his feet. He watched Renn quietly as she pushed the wood along. Torak knew Renn and he knew if she was sick she would hide it and right now she was hiding it terribly. Torak couldn't watch for more than five minutes without cringing. He eventually stood up and helped her.

"Thanks," Renn murmured. Together they got the shelter finished much quicker and Torak was also thankful Renn was in a better mood then before. Even if she did act like she had a stick up her ass. Torak left Renn to sort out the sleeping sacks while he lit the fire. He placed the wood in a packed circle with some bark from the near trees to help it keep lit longer. He got out Renn's special stick that they rub against other wood when they start fires. The fire was bright in no time and Torak took out some vegetables he still had from their visit to the Red Deer clan and heated them up. Wolf, Darkfur and Pebble left to hunt so Renn and Torak were alone around the fire. They ate quietly, not speaking once. When Renn finished she took his scraps and left to throw them away. Ten minutes later she came back.

"Renn?" Torak whispered.

"Yes?" she said sitting down by the fire again.

"You'd tell me if you were sick right?" Torak passed Renn a blanket. She smiled and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Of course I would. But I'm not sick."

"Are you sure? I was watching you today with the wood you were struggling. And before on the walk you got nasty and you keep changing your mind on me and seriously it's getting hard to keep up."

Renn pondered over that for a minute. "How am I changing my mind on you?"

Torak noticed she was dodging the question by answering a question with another question. But she seemed happy and he didn't want to spoil the mood. "Well when we were fighting off the soul-eaters way back then we were kind of distant from each other and I understand why. But afterwards when we left the Ravens you seemed to be all over me and then now you're up, down, up, down. Its exhausting," Torak sighed. Renn stared open eyed.

"Torak," Renn giggled. "That's what girls are like. I know! How would I know right? But seriously we stayed with the seals long enough I think I may have become one." Renn was trying to keep the conversation light and this was the first time she'd been nice to him in a while so Torak let her do what she wanted.

"I miss the seals," Torak said.

"So did I. They were so welcoming." Wolf came jumping out of the trees and trotted over to the fire and dropped himself on the ground. "I don't think Wolf liked it there."

"They are my kin. I feel better with them, I felt like I fitted in."

"Like the Ravens," Renn whispered solemnly.

"You wanted to come with me. You can always go back."

"I won't leave you Torak, its been to long." Renn and Torak sat in silence staring into the fire. Torak loved to look at the flames. They showed shapes. He saw tree's miles of trees inside the heart of each flame. Animals, horses, bears, whales and a… a human. He looked hard into the flame's almost burning his face. He saw a figure standing in the fire. The man was inside the fire. The figure walked forward so Torak could see its face more clearly. Bale. It was Bale. Bale was in the flames. What is wrong with me? Torak thought. I see ghosts everywhere I go: dreams, imagination, anywhere. It's probably not Bale, Torak thought. I'm just being silly. Torak watched as the figure in the flames smiled up at him. That smile, Bale's smile. It was so cheerful… so welcoming. Torak leaned forward into the fire. But he was too real. Bale was here.

"Torak!" Renn shouted and pushed him away from the flame. "Do you want to burn yourself?"

Torak looked up at her confused. He saw Bale. Didn't she see him? It looked like Bale; it had Bale's smile. But why would Bale come up like this? Out of the blue? Torak had released himself from the curse almost three years ago... Torak thought of the night Bale died… The talk they had.

"Renn," Torak whispered. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Torak?" Renn said urgently. Torak had to tell her what happened. The curse was over, but he had to do this for himself.

"The night Bale died he asked me something…"

"Yes?" Renn encouraged.

"He wanted to ask you something but he wanted to ask me first and I think… I think he wants me to tell you what happened that night."

"What do you mean? Have you talked to him? What happened Torak? Your really worrying me, you know that!" Renn squirmed over so she was beside Torak. She put her hand out reluctantly. She slowly placed it inside Torak's hand and gave him a squeeze. "Tell me," she insisted.

"I saw him in the flames. He was smiling but it felt heavy like I still had him over my shoulder... like the curse, was still there. I think I have to tell you this to let Bale… move on," Torak knew he was lying but this is the only way he could tell her without getting embarrassed himself. He had to know how Renn felt.

"He has moved on, Torak. Don't drag yourself down."

"He will be. When I tell you… Renn that night he asked me what I would say if he asked you to stay with the seals…" Torak said slowly. He didn't look up at Renn; he didn't want to see her eyes.

"I know," she said. "He asked me."

"No," Torak said. "He wanted you to… to live with him."

Torak could hear Renn breathing heavily. It wasn't what she thought he was going to say. Far from it. He waited for her to get her voice back and it was minutes before she said something again.

"Like a mate? A life partner?" Renn managed to squeak out.

"Yes." Torak risked a glance up at her. Her black eyes were staring up at the sky. He had only seen Renn cry on separate occasions and he had a feeling this was going to be one of those times. She had been crying a lot lately thought, so it may be different. But Torak always knew when it was just her crying because she was sick, like he thought she was or when it was Renn being Renn. Renn stared back down at Torak. She was looking into his eyes. She smiled slightly as a single tear ran down her check.

"I am glad you told me, Torak. I just need a moment," Renn said quietly. Tears started to splash off her face and she ran into the shelter. Torak decided to let her be and curled up on Wolf's side.

"_Pack-brother," _Wolf howled.

"_Pack-brother." _Torak clarified before slipping off to sleep.

.

Torak woke up in front of another roaring fire. Renn had been cooking he could smell it. It smelt so good; they hadn't had fresh meat in ages. He sat up and looked around for Renn or the wolves. There was some rustling from the tent and Renn popped out with the sleeping sacks.

"Eat up and then were moving again," she said walking back inside the tent to take out their packs. Torak reached over to take the cooked slice of buck.

"I'm not in a major hurry Renn. We can stay here a few days…" Torak smiled and patted the ground beside him for her to sit down. She smiled back and sat down beside him.

"I want to get moving."

"Is this about last night Renn?"

"No Torak! I meant what I said. I am happy you told me. I needed to know. It was just a shock," Renn smiled. "Just tell me, what did you say when he asked your permission?"

Torak blushed and looked away. "I kind of… stormed off," he admitted. Renn sat down silently and Torak waited for her to speak up.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened? If all the things that happened… just didn't happen?" Renn said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what would happen if we made different decisions. If I didn't leave with you this season and if I turned away from you all those years ago," She was staring down.

"You can leave Renn. I would let you go," Torak whispered. "Don't you want to be here with me though? I want to be here with you." Torak said.

"I do like being here with you, Torak," Renn said, her voice softening. "It's fun with you. But so much has changed since then. Everything has changed, some for better some for worst. It's amazing to actually live with wolves. I never saw myself doing that when I was little!" Renn giggled quietly. "And I have learned to absolutely love Wolf and I'm pretty sure he's protective over me now. Well I like to think that… But there is something I have to do. I've been avoiding it but Torak I must."

"Whatever it is Renn. I'll do it with you," Torak twisted so he was facing Renn.

"I won't keep you to that."

"But I give my word any how. I'll make an oath to always stand by you."

Renn smiled. "Thank you Torak. Right now you have no idea how much that means to me." Renn grabbed Torak's hands. She leaned over slowly and pursed her lips. Torak caressed her checks as she kissed him lightly on the mouth, his lips synchronising with hers. They kissed for a lone time, Torak doesn't know how long. Time swept away from him. Something started to touch his leg he assumed it was Renn until he felt a tongue licking his check and a tongue in his mouth. Torak twisted round just as Wolf leaped at him. Torak fell over sideways and couldn't himself but laugh. Darkfur and Pebble were licking Renn. Renn was laughing and play-fighting with Pebble with a stick he had brought back. Wolf was making his barking sort of laugh he always did. Renn seemed to forget she wanted to start moving today and just spent the rest of the day just doing what they hadn't done in such a long time; just play.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Memories

Torak was far from anywhere now and back to where he belonged. The Moors. Renn was no longer questioning his motions and they just travelled along happily. Occasionally she would pressure him to get what she wanted and to go the way she thought was best but whenever that happened he found it easier just to play it her way. Wolf and Darkfur had stopped their weird howling and nearly everything had gone back to normal. Nearly everything. Torak still knew Renn was hiding something. He figured she'd tell him in her own time. They weren't far from his Fa's resting spot now. He could feel it. Something inside him jumped every time he saw or feltsomething familiar. They had past the river which he found Wolf. Wolf had recognized the place as well as Torak. He was sorrow and whined for hours but afterwards, once they had left he got over it very quickly and went back to Darkfur and Pebble. The river meant a lot to Torak. It's where it all began for Wolf and Torak.

"I think I know where were going," Renn said quietly. Renn turned her head round from in front of him. She smiled a smile he hadn't seen in a long time. Her toothy grin. She was much older now and had more feminine and beautiful features. He loved the new Renn but seeing this smile again was… Well, he was just speechless. He did miss the old days very much.

"This is where I captured you and Wolf. I noticed a while ago but I waited for you to say something. This is you home, Torak?"

"Its home," Torak said warmly. Renn walked forward and held his shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything? You know I would of let you come. Was it a surprise?"

"Yes, I wanted to ah… surprise you," Torak lied as smoothly as he could. He looked at the open forest around him. It was _here. _Right here. He had been so distracted before he wasn't looking where he was going. But he was here in the spot. He didn't know how he knew; there was nothing here to remember it by. But he just knew. Torak walked up to the biggest tree and rubbed his hand against it before embracing it in a hug.

Renn giggled behind him. "What are you doing Torak?"

"Its home!" Torak shouted turning around to face her with a smile that reached to the moon. "Its home! Its home! ITS HOME!" Wolf came sprinting over from wherever he wandered off to and jumped up on Torak; paws on his shoulder.

"It's home Wolf! Were home!" Wolf jumped down and whined happily. He ran back into the forest coming back minute's later with Pebble and Darkfur. Renn was distracted with the cheerful wolves so Torak took it as a moment to escape. Torak quickly sprinted away hoping to God Wolf wouldn't follow. He sprinted down the weedy hill dodging logs, rocks and branches poking out at him. A branch scratched near his eye but he ignored it and ran forward at full speed. He saw the lake in the distance, the lake from his dream. He knew it well, his Fa and him liked to live in this area. It had everything. He ran to the edge of the lake and dropped beside it. He stared in at himself. Torak looked rough and hard in his reflection; I guess I have been going a bit hard-core lately, Torak thought. Staring at his reflection he didn't know what he expected to see.

"Talk to me," Torak said frustrated. "Fa?" Torak paused looking down at the water. "Torak? Myself?" Waste of bloody time, Torak thought bitterly standing back up and heading for the hill. He wasted all his time trying to get here to see his Fa or… himself for nothing.

"Torak," a voice said behind him. He spun round quickly and finally tripped over one of the million rocks. It was himself again. Though this time not a reflection but a real person. Almost like a doppelganger.

"Torak?" Torak said back to it.

"You came. I didn't think you would," The other Torak said calmly.

"Didn't think I'd come? After what you left me with?" Torak said frustrated. His voice was raising but he managed to keep it quiet so Renn wouldn't hear. "Narrander? What's that suppose to mean?"

The other Torak smiled at him. "You must kill Narrander, Torak."

"What!" Torak shouted. He couldn't help himself. It was too sudden. Kill Narrander? Narrander wasn't evil. This 'doppelganger' had to catch up with the now.

"You know it Torak. He's a Soul-Eater!"

"Not any more he isn't!"

The other Torak shook his head. "Don't be silly Torak. No one ever stops being a Soul-Eater."

"Fa did! He stopped!"

"He stopped because he died." He heard Wolf's paws pounding down the hill behind him.

"Cut the mark off he did. Because he can! That's how you quit and Narrander has quit." Wolf came to his side cocking his head at the other Torak. He moaned quietly.

"Torak!" Renn shouted. Torak turned around. Her face was creased with worry. When Torak turned back around the doppelganger was gone.

.

Torak wandered slowly throw the forest. Renn was in front of him carrying all the bags and tracking. He knew he should help her but he was so… depressed. He dragged Renn and the wolves all the way here for some stupid hallucination. Renn saw the other Torak and hadn't mentioned a thing about it. She just said 'lets go' and off they went. Wolf had completely forgot the situation because he lived in the 'now.' So Torak was left with no one to talk to. Kill Narrander? What was the doppelganger thinking? Narrander was a good guy. He saved Renn and himself about a year ago. Up in front Renn stopped and told him hastily to sit down. He watched as she set up the shelter. She did the weird pushing thing with her feet again. But he was to mushed up in his own drama to concentrate on hers. She finished the shelter and he climbed inside instantly falling to sleep…

"Back again?" Torak had fallen from the sky again on to a palmy beach. He looked out into the ocean. He was on the Seal Island. This beach was familiar… It was Black Beach. Just around the corner was the Eagle Heights. "Torak?" Said the voice again. Torak looked around for the stranger. The other Torak.

"What do you want! I just saw you this morning!" Torak shouted at himself. "I'm not going to follow you here if that's what you wanting."

"You don't have to come here Torak. I just need to talk to you again. We didn't finish before. That girl interrupted last time."

"That girl. Is Renn, my girl," Torak growled.

The other Torak raised his hands up. "I know. Sorry. Have you thought about finding Narrander?"

"HE'S GOOD!"

"He's a Soul-Eater Torak! Soul-Eaters aren't good!" The other Torak rushed out.

"I'm sick of this. It's the same argument over and over! How do I leave? I want to go. WAKE UP TORAK!" he shouted marching into the water. He was going to drown himself till he woke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," The other Torak said.

"You wouldn't do anything I would do."

"You'll die," The other Torak said more urgently.

Torak sighed. "That's kind of the point." Torak trudged throw the water as it splashed up against his clean clothes. Doesn't matter now, this is just a dream.

"But it's not a dream Torak. You are here," The other Torak said. "You will drown." Torak stopped and turned around.

"I'm really here?"

"Yes."

"Then your real."

"No."

"Then what is this? Stop annoying me!" The other Torak tutted as Torak slipped on a rock into the water. Bloody rocks, Torak thought bitterly. He sat up straight one minute in the sea the next in the shelter Renn had made. More dreams, Torak thought angrily. He decided to ignore it though and get on with his new life. He had a family. Sort of. Close enough to a family any way. He climbed out of the shelter to see Renn packed up again and sitting by a tree.

"Ready to go?" She said with out waiting for an answer she stood up and walked off. Torak ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Are you dodging me Renn?" He asked slyly.

"No."

"Why are you so keen to get away? Where are you heading?" Torak laughed, thinking of Renn asking him the same thing.

"Ironic," Renn snapped. "Coming from you."

Torak was taken back. "_Where _are you heading Renn?"

"Don't be naïve Torak!" Renn shouted. "You know where I'm heading!"

"The Seal Islands?" Torak asked quietly.

"The Seal Islands!" Renn scoffed. "I'm going home!" Torak fumbled backwards.

"Home?" Torak squeaked. "You said you wanted to be here with me!" Torak accused.

"I don't any more. Is the good enough?" Renn stepped forward on her tiptoes. "It's fine! I just wish you said something sooner. I had so much I could of done!" Torak stepped closer and stood over her. He was much taller now.

"Like going to the Seal Islands?"

"Yes. I have _actual _family there. Not like here, obviously," Torak thought it was a bit harsh but she was being just as bad back.

"Don't give me that crap Torak. I heard you moaning in your sleep. I saw that thing that looked like you. You're obsessed with danger! You made me follow you all the way to The Moors because some weird doppelganger thing told you too. Its over Torak, don't you see that?"

"I never told you to come. You can leave right now and I wouldn't even care."

"If that's how you feel we might as well split now!" Renn growled. He saw the tears in her eyes sneaking out even though she was trying so hard to keep it in.

"I think your right," Torak said coolly. She turned around her long hair flicking him in the face. She picked up her pack and marched off. Wolf whined looking up at Torak. "_With me?" _Torak asked.

"_Always Pack-brother." _Wolf said back. Torak and Renn split and took off in there own directions; Renn towards the Raven clan, Torak heading for The Sea. He had just made up his mind about the 'Narrander' situation when talking to Renn. He was taking the bait. He was going to Black Beach to hear the second part of the doppelgangers story. He travelled with Wolf, Darkfur and Pebble for weeks, through the forest. Some days he felt like turning around and running back to Renn but the fight they had was not little, far from it. Wolf was a little depressed on the journey. Torak had a feeling Darkfur wanted to go with Renn and was tearing Wolf in two different directions. But in the end they stayed with Torak the whole way through. Wolf was frustrated to see Torak had led him back to The Sea again but for Torak's sake he got in the canoe when Asrif and Declan came to meet them at the beach. They smiled and welcomed Torak with high spirits. Thy asked where Renn was but he told them she was a little sick to come. Darkfur was reluctant to get in the canoe but Pebble jumped in excitedly. Pebble sailed with Asrif and Darkfur went with Detlan. Wolf and Torak sailed on there own drifting behind so they could just see the others in the distance. He thought of Renn. How angry Fin Kedinn would be when he saw Renn come home neglected. How could Torak show his face there again? Only one way, Torak thought solemnly. Never go back. He had a job to do and it seemed like that job was not yet over and maybe it would never be over… Wolf started to whin so Torak put his concentration on making sure Wolf didn't jump out. Wolf was starting to enjoy the water a little more which Torak was pleased to see.

It took three days to reach the biggest of the islands, The Seal Island. Three days left Torak a lot of time to think about Renn but maybe it was good for him. Maybe it deserved him right for leaving her. She wouldn't want to come with him anyway, he thought though knowing somewhere inside though that it wasn't true. Everyone was extremely happy to see Torak and the wolves again. The seal children were fascinated with the wolves as much as the wolves were with them. The Clan leader and the new mage were thrilled to see Torak back though they too questioned where 'the beautiful Renn' was. After lots of cheerful kisses and hugs he told Islinn the Seal Clan leader what he was really there for. Islinn was so happy to see Torak and Wolf he promised Torak a ride to the Black Beach first thing tomorrow morning. Islinn assigned two young ladies about Torak's age to show him to his tent. They were very giggly and flirty. Torak admits they were quite attractive, but he was still down buzzed about Renn to even bother to talk to them. After countless attempts at trying to catch Torak's interest the two girls let him be. He was put in to a tent by himself, which he was so grateful for. He slipped into his sleeping sack to get ready for sleep. He was just dozing off when Wolf came pounding in with Darkfur and Pebble.

"_Pack-brother," _Torak said to Wolf as a goodnight. _"Pack-sister," _he said to Darkfur who whined the greeting back to him and he scratched Pebble's belly until he finally drifted to sleep.

.

Renn watched the Raven clan from in the trees. She watched the kids that had grown so much shoot arrows across the grassy plain. Enough watching, she thought. Be brave. She pushed throw the bush and walked towards the place she remembered to be the Clan leaders tent. The young children stared at her like she was a scary stranger invading their camp. She smiled at one of the little girls she recognised to be Oslak and Bera's daughter.

"Enna?" Is it you? Its Renn remember?" Renn stopped to look at the little girl. Enna looked around at the other children then back to Renn.

"Renn?" She said in her cute little voice. She looked so much like Oslak it made Renn's chest ache. Renn smiled at her and dropped to her knees. Enna recognised her at last and ran up to Renn before giving her a massive hug.

"Renn your back," she squeaked.

"I've missed you baby," Renn kissed Enna on the check. "Can you tell me where Fin Kedinn is?" Enna pointed over to the Mage's tent. Renn gave her a last hug before making her way to the tent. She dropped the bags on the ground and stepped into the tent. Fin Kedinn was locked in an intense conversation with Dark. She turned to step back out feeling a bit rude. Why didn't she knock?

"Renn?" She heard Dark say from behind her. She turned around sheepishly smiling. Fin Kedinn was smiling at her, his eyes shining. How long had she been away? He looked so much older. Dark ran up to Renn picking her up in a bear hug and swung her around and around. "What are you doing here Renn?" Dark shouted excitedly. "Torak? Where's Torak?"

Renn looked at Fin Kedinn then back at Dark. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Where is Torak now Renn?" Fin Kedinn said. His face was expressionless. Was he angry with her? She couldn't tell. She knew she shouldn't of left Torak. She felt terrible. She had been crying all the way here from The Moors. Her eyes were so swollen. What if something happened to Torak? He didn't know what he was doing. He needed her as much as she really needed him.

"I think he's at The Seal Islands. That what the doppelganger thing said to go," Renn said quietly.

"I'm not angry at you Renn. I'm just worried for Torak," Fin Kedinn sighed. "Now go find Dark, you'll be sleeping with him tonight. I've got things to think about." Fin Kedinn stood up from the fire and wandered off into the trees. Renn picked up the bucket of water and poured it over the fire. She walked off to the tent where Dark was waiting. He was on his side of the tent sitting on his sleeping sack waiting to hear what Fin Kedinn had said.

"Are you going to go back for Torak?" Dark asked quietly. Renn sat on her sleeping sack and crawled in.

"I don't know if I can," Renn said truthfully. She hadn't told anyone about the baby, _her _baby yet. Maybe she could talk to Bera tomorrow.

"Why not Renn? What if he's in danger?"

"He's got the wolves and Fin Kedinn will help him some how," Renn said.

"But it's your job, Renn!" Dark said angrily. "You're meant to look after him!"

"I know you're worried Dark but he'll be so fine. There is nothing to worry about," Renn snapped back. She wasn't in the mood for more judging. "I want to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." Dark didn't reply leaving Renn a chance to finally get a comfy night sleep.

The next morning they had a big breakfast to welcome Renn home. Fin Kedinn told no one of the reason Renn was there but as far as every knew it was just a lovely visit. Renn told everyone Torak was busy with The Seals. It was the truth after all. Fin Kedinn hadn't updated her about the Torak situation and it seemed as though he had almost forgotten it. Though Dark had defiantly not.

"Bera, can we talk in private?" Renn asked Bera one morning. Bera was washing Enna in the lake a long with lots of other mothers and their children.

"Of course dear," she said sweetly. "Darike, can you look after Enna?" Darike nodded and Bera took Renn away from the lake, half way up the hill till they reached a good distance from the others.

"Important is it?" Bera asked.

Renn didn't know where to begin. "I um... have a little problem. Not really a problem just a thing. Oh God! It's not a thing either. It's just… I need help," Renn blubbed and tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Is it Torak sweetheart? Did he do something?" Bera grabbed Renn's shoulder and took her in an embrace.

"He did something. Its not bad or anything, just a bit unfortunate… at the present time," There was nothing Bera could say to make Renn say the P word. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Did you two – what's the right word? – brake up?"

"No, of course not. Well I don't really know what you mean by that. I guess you could say that… No I'm not sure really," Renn said cocking her head to the side.

"Just tell me what happened dear? All right?"

"Well it was such a mistake. Its not like we planned it or… well I don't think we planned it. We didn't talk about it if that's what you think I mean. It's just…"

"Renn, your going to have to tell me straight up or I can't help you," Bera said. Renn could hear the sympathy in her voice. Renn sighed and pointed to her stomach. "Oh dear you have point on weight…" Bera went quiet for a minute. Then finally showed a sign she was alive; she gasped. "No way Renn!"

"Don't tell anyone please Bera!" Renn gasped shaking Bera's shoulders.

"No I wouldn't dear. But you, pregnant? Is it Torak's? The baby, I mean?" Renn nodded sadly. Bera helped Renn right away. First thing first she had Renn move to her shelter with Enna and herself. Renn was quite thankful for this Dark wouldn't stop blaming her for Torak's disappearance. Bera had sworn she had told no one about the baby but something about the way Fin Kedinn treated her made her think he knew. He gave her extra food. All ways gave Renn his seat. He acted like she was extra fragile. Renn hated being the soft one. She could always look after herself and having a child didn't change that. So she was a little hurt Torak had left her after he promised to stay with her through whatever happens. He didn't know she was pregnant and if he did and probably would of stayed with her. Or she just hopes he would of. Bera was teaching Renn everything she knew about raising a child. Bera had to do everything alone after Oslak's death and it seemed clear that Bera thought the same thing was going to happen to Renn. Bera left Renn alone with Enna often, maybe just to prepare her or something. Renn thought she did well with Enna. Enna did seem to like her, a lot. Bera was always talking about baby names with Renn, but she had already thought of that the moment she found out she was pregnant. If it was a girl she had decided to call her Seshru. People would defiantly look down on Renn for naming her daughter after a Soul-Eater, but Seshru wasn't just a Soul-Eater she was her mother and deep down it actually meant something to Renn. Her mother was going to turn her into a Tokoroth but for some unknown reason Renn didn't think her mother would do that in the end. A mother and daughter bond isn't just in writing. Its through body, head, heart and for them; mage art.

.

"Can you two wait here? I want to see this alone," Torak said to Detlan and Asrif. They nodded and wandered down the beach. Torak waited till they were out of view to speak to his doppelganger.

"Torak?" he said out towards the rocks where he once was in his dream.

"I thought you said you weren't coming here," The other Torak said popping out from in the trees.

"Change of plans. I'm guessing your going to take me somewhere else though, are you?"

"These are just settings Torak. I'm here to see you. To convince you what you must do," The other Torak said calmly.

"Kill Narrander? I know, you've told me, again and again AND again!"

"I'll stop telling you once you finally decide to do it. I see the young Renn is no longer with you. Good work."

"Yes well… I never needed her," it ached for Torak to say this. But better to stick it in his mind and the worst it will feel later.

"True. True. Now would you like to know where Narrander is?"

"Yes," said Torak. "But not to kill him."

"Yes, we'll see about that. I can't exactly tell you where he is though. I'm not aloud. It's meant to be a challenge for you. I don't know why, but I've been bound to tell you just one thing."

"Just tell me where he is. Your boss, or whoever it is won't find out," Torak said in a mischief tone.

"He will though. He always knows. Never mind about that though I'm not actually meant to tell you that stuff. I'm just meant to say:

'_May the truth come out through twisted dreams,_

_Narrander, son of kings and queens, _

_You can only find what you need,_

_This is what can take the lead,_

_Through caves, rivers, those things at best, _

_But alas the heart will do the rest."_

"And how long did it take you to make that up? A day? A week?" Torak scoffed.

"It's a prophecy, Torak. Your to take it seriously."

"I am taking it seriously. I'm just appreciating the time it took you to come up with that little poem."

"Think it over, Torak," The doppelganger walked backwards into the trees till Torak could no longer see him.

"Catch you later then!" Torak was joking on the outside but in the inside. This was just too creepy. But most of all he was plain pissed. Wasn't all this stuff meant to be over? Isn't he meant to have a life now? Or maybe that's it. He's never aloud to have a personnel life, ever. Have a mate wasn't aloud, Renn or any children. Well that's just fine, Torak thought. I would be a terrible father anyway.

_May the truth come out through twisted dreams,_

_Narrander, son of kings and queens, _

_You can only find what you need,_

_This is what can take the lead,_

_Through caves, rivers, those things at best, _

_But alas the heart will do the rest._

Caves? Rivers? No help there because there is plenty of those everywhere. The heart will do the rest?

"Perfect," said Torak aloud. "I'll just wait for my heart to tell me. Easy peasy."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Mage Art

This may be the most dangerous, deadly thing Torak is ever going to lead the wolves into. He would regret it so much if any of them got hurt. He was going to the Raven Camp to apologise to Renn. e didntHe didn't believe he was totally in the wrong, but for Renn he'd do anything. He stayed with the Seals for a week though he had got what he gone for. He didn't want to seem like he was using them by leaving so soon. He did have fun staying with The Seals (he always does) but it didn't stop him thinking about Renn. Renn would forgive him, Torak thought hopeful. They were meant for each other. Half his life was with Renn, maybe the best part of his life, even. Torak had it all planned out in his head. He would march into the Raven Camp ask where Renn is, find her, beg for forgiveness, she forgives him… Well, its not the best plan but it will work. It's not much of a walk to get to the Raven Clan from the beach but Torak was so nervous it almost took him another week. He looked down at the wolves. Wolf was excited. He recognised the smell of the camp.

"I'm excited too," Torak said. "_Pack-sister?" _Wolf immediately snapped his head up. Ears standing straight up he bounced off into the camp. Torak couldn't wait till Renn found him. Darkfur, beside Torak couldn't sit still anymore and ran off after Wolf followed by Pebble. He let the wolves do there job and waited in the shadows for what felt like five hours and stepped out into the light. It took a while for everyone to spot him. But when they did… It was like a huge wind had flown through the camp, all of them whispering Torak's name. Fin Kedinn stepped out from behind one of the tents. Fin Kedinn looked so sick and old. It was horrible to see him like this. But Torak smiled so big it hurt his checks. He waved and Fin Kedinn walked towards Torak just as happy.

"Torak, my son. You are home! How proud I am to see you here," Fin Kedinn said in a hard croaky voice. Almost like a frog.

"How happy I am to see you," Torak said. Fin Kedinn hugged him awkwardly. It felt like Torak was holding him up from falling over.

"TORAK!" Some lunatic called from the other end of the camp. He hoped it was Renn so bad, but a very crazy Dark came running at him at full speed.

"Dark, slow down! Slow –" Dark smashed into Torak sending them both miles back into the trees. "Dark, um… hello!" Dark stood up immediately and pulled Torak with him.

"We've missed you so much." And then he saw Renn.

…

Renn sat lonely in her bed, thinking, wondering. God, I'm getting huge, Renn thought. She stood up off her sleeping sack. What are people going to think? The children have already teased her for being lazy. If only they knew. Most of the women knew. She didn't tell them, but they just knew. A woman always knows. Renn was absolutely certain Fin Kedinn knew now as well. He kept dropping hints about her future and who will be in it. She never got to see him though cause she sat in this tent all day. It's frustrating to be so immobilised.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and screaming that wasn't Renn either. She had become girly. "I'm crazy, I'm crazy," Renn muttered. She had started seeing things now. Wolf ran up to Renn and jumped onto her. Renn could feel Wolfs rough fur under her fingers. "I can feel things. I need help." Darkfur came in after Wolf and leapt at her. The weight was too much and she fell onto the floor. "Why did I do that? Its bad for the baby and it kind of hurt me!" Pebble came round the corner of the tent and covered her face with licks. "If the water is there its real or maybe I tipped a bucket of water over my head? BERA!" Renn screamed. She was getting very nervous. This hallucination was getting so scary and _so_ real. She lay on the ground for a minute before someone finally came to help her. Of all people it was Dark.

"Oh my god Renn! Torak is here. Wolf is here! They're all here," he ran off without even helping her get the wolves off.

"Off," Renn said in a stern voice and to her surprise they all stepped away and looked up at her sheepishly. She reached her hand out to Darkfur and grabbed some fur. Is it real? "Darkfur?" Renn said quietly before taking the wolf into an embrace. Wolf and Pebble got excited again and jumped all over Renn. She couldn't believe they were here! She hadn't seen them in two weeks, almost a moon! She'd missed them so much. It ached her heart to see them, knowing that she may never see them again. She forgot about Torak waiting outside and lay down with all the wolves in her own little piece of happiness.

"Torak's here." A ruff-ish type voice said. Renn sat up immediately. No one was in the room; it was just she and the wolves.

"Who said that?" She said. "Hiding are you?"

"Torak misses you," she couldn't even explain what kind of voice it had. It wasn't a voice. It was weird, it's like it was in her head. Maybe it was? Maybe she was making it up.

"Is it you Wolf? Darkfur?" She looked down at the two.

"You miss him," it said again. None of the wolves were moving. What are you? Renn felt like shouting. But Bera popped around the corner.

"Renn. Go. See. Torak. Now," she commanded.

"Were you talking to me before?" Renn asked.

"What are you talking about Renn? Go see Torak now." Renn pushed the voices out of her mind and followed Bera out of the tent. The wolves skipped happily beside her. God was she nervous to see Torak. What if he had come to say goodbye? Well her mind said he missed her. But yet again, it was her crazy part of her mind that said that. Bera ran ahead of her, which was a surprise since she was never very fond of Torak. Oh God… Renn gasped. Torak is here, at the Raven Camp. It didn't really dawn on her before. She was too distracted with the wolves. But he is here after their awkward goodbye she will have to confront him once again. Actually talk to him. She could here excited chatter from the north end of the camp. She stopped on the edge of the tent and took a deep breath before revealing herself. She spotted Torak instantly; he was looking at her. She walked awkwardly towards him. He watched her; the whole way even though Dark was busy chatting away to him. When she reached them Dark stopped after a stern look from Fin Kedinn. Renn felt like singing out at the sight of Torak. But she stood tall.

"So you came after all, did you? The Seals weren't satisfying?" Renn sneered. She had been talking like a bitch so much recently it had kind of stuck with her. She ignored everyone around her and tried to concentrate on just Torak.

"Leave them to it now, shall we?" Fin Kedinn said, leading a reluctant Dark away. Torak waited till they were out of hearing distance to talk.

"Can I just start by saying sorry and then I'm going to ask 'is there anyway you will forgive me?'"

Renn sighed the anger flushing away from her with a wave of love. "Torak of course I'll forgive you because you have as much right to be angry at me as I am with you!"

"Maybe," Torak said. "We do have a bit to talk about. Why don't we find somewhere to sit?" Renn agreed and led Torak to her tent. He said it was weird she was staying with Bera but she told him to zip it. She sat on the ground in her tent and he sat down with her.

"Can't believe you just forgave me like that. I was expecting to beg!" Torak grinned.

"Yeah. Yeah, now lets hear the important things. So I'm guessing your going to tell me about the Seals?" Renn smiled.

"If you want to hear?" Torak said sheepishly.

"I want to hear and then I'll tell you what I've been doing."

"Okay. Well it all started at least two moons ago-"

"Two what?" Renn screeched. "That long? I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Renn if you want me to tell you don't interrupt." Renn nodded her head and motioned for him to continue. "I had a dream. It was more of a nightmare though. I was at the Moors and a man was there. I thought he was my Fa but in the end it turned about to be myself and I was staring into my reflection in a lake. He was telling me that all Soul-Eaters must be killed and I kept telling him they were. Well in the end he told me – I told myself – that not all of them were dead. Narrander."

"The Walker? He's no longer a Soul-Eater though, is he?" Renn said.

"That's coming up Renn. Let me finish the story. So when I had that dream I thought maybe if I followed the doppelganger to The Moors he would tell me what he meant. So he was there – that's when you saw him – he said no one ever stops being a Soul-Eater. They all must die."

"If they never stop and they all must die doesn't that mean-"

"Renn! Let me finish." Renn looked worried but agreed to keep quiet for now on. "That night he was in my dream again. It was at Black Beach around the corner from The Eagle Heights. He told me you intervened with our conversation so he had to finish it. He didn't really tell my anything important just more pestering about having to kill Narrander." (Renn gasped) "I thought he wanted me to go to the Black Beach as well. I said I wouldn't. I was going to stay with you and forget his rubbish but we had that fight and it kind of made me re-think things, you know? So I did. I left you and went to visit the Seals. By the way I think Darkfur wanted to go with you instead of me," Torak said.

"Oh really?" Renn's chest puffed up with pride.

Torak laughed. "Yes. Anyway when I got to the Black Beach he told me where Narrander was. Well he sort of told me. He said:

"May the truth come out through twisted dreams,

Narrander, son of kings and queens,

You can only find what you need,

This is what can take the lead,

Through caves, rivers those things at best,

But alas the heart will do the rest."

"A poem? This is getting weird," Renn mused. "Someone making a joke, maybe?"

"That's what I said and a joke? Who has the power to get into my head for 'just a joke'?"

"I guess so," Renn murmured.

"But he said to take it seriously so I'm… kind of worried," Torak said quietly.

"Torak, you can't kill Narrander and that would also mean you'd have to-"

"I know Renn! But I don't know what to do!" Torak said, frustrated.

"Torak you realise if you have to kill all-"

"Renn," Torak sighed. "Nothing you say can change what's been done. I have thought about it and I think I may have to… do it."

"Do it? As in, kill Narrander?"

"Yes," Torak said quietly.

"I'm not going to go off at you Torak because in a weird way I kind of think your right. What the doppelganger said is true, they will always be in some way a Soul-Eater. But seriously Torak you're not remembering-"

"Dinner you too," Bera popped her head around the corner of the tent. She was smiling unusually... "Have you told him, Renn?"

Oh I see, Renn thought. Think… Think… "Yes I'm about too Bera," Renn put on a fake nervous smile. Renn took Torak to dinner hand in hand. Dark smiled when he saw them and he'd saved two seats.

"What was Bera talking about Renn?" Torak whispered during dinner.

"Oh Bera… has – found a… new mate. Yes a new mate," Renn smiled to herself. Quick thinking.

"Yeah," Torak sighed. "She seemed way more happy than usual." Before the last course Kedinn made a little speech mostly welcoming Torak. They ate fresh meat that Torak gulped down ("Too much Seal food") but Renn was too nervous to eat. Torak was back and he hadn't even noticed she was fat. She couldn't see how he couldn't tell. She was almost a balloon. Maybe he was too sucked into his own story to even notice the drama going on at home. But fortunately or unfortunately for Renn she didn't have to tell Torak because Fin Kedinn seemed to do it for her. Fin Kedinn stood up and everyone fell quiet.

"This dinner was not just a welcoming for Torak but a celebration is in order and its just fantastic that Torak happened to arrive on this very night. It seems we have an unexpected guest joining our clan. A member who is warmly welcomed by all of us. So a toast to Torak and Renn," Renn looked down. She couldn't face Torak right now. At the time all Renn could think was: How could Fin Kedinn betray me like that? Not even talking to her first? She blushed red from anger not embarrassment. "And there unborn child." There was a huge crash form beside Renn. Torak had fallen backwards off his chair. His face. Oh his face. His eyebrows were drawn down in a frown. He looked up at Renn. His eyes at that moment would haunt Renn forever. He looked deep into her eyes and then down at her stomach. He gasped before leaping of his chair and running – sprinting – to who knows where. Renn jumped up to follow him but being pregnant she found it very hard to run. She saw up in front of her getting further and further away. She started to fell dizzy. Something hit her stomach from the inside. It was a light hit but it still freaked her out and she collapsed to the ground in a shriek. This got Torak's attention and he turned around instantly, when he saw her on the ground he ran to her. He dropped to his knees beside her.

"Renn?" Torak said urgently. "Are you okay? Is the… baby okay?" Renn sat up. The punching was still going on in her stomach but it tickled more than it hurt. She giggled at herself for over reacting.

"I'm fine. Its just…" She grabbed Torak's hand a held it to her stomach. When the baby kicked Torak jumped back to his feet. He was nervous but she patted the ground beside her and he reluctantly sat down beside her.

"Was that…?"

"Yes Torak. He or she kicked," Renn was smiling but it turned off just as quick. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long," Torak snapped. "How long did you know?"

"Since we left the Seals," Renn barely said through tears that started to poor down her face.

"What?" Torak said more gently now she was crying.

"Since we left. Since we left The Seals," Renn yelled at his face.

Torak sat motionless. Renn waited for him til he was ready to talk. It took some time and it was nearly pitch dark before he made a move. "Renn," Torak said soothingly. Torak leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Renn's shoulders. "Even though you kept this from me, I'm trying to be angry but to be honest: I am so happy!" Torak laughed. "I never ever thought it would ever be like this for us! I've been arguing with myself to be betrayed and annoyed at you. But I'm to happy to be angry."

Renn's already red, dry eyes started to cry again. Not her silly weak crying because she was pregnant. But proper, real crying because this was so amazing to hear from him. She pulled his face to hers and they left to the tent repeating what started this little baby off…

…

Torak woke the next morning way before Renn. He stayed in his sleeping sack pretending to be asleep so no one would disturb him. He needed time to think through all that he'd found out. He found out Renn was pregnant. First he was frightened of the truth, then angry for she had not told him, then grateful it wasn't sickness that had her weak, then extremely happy, for he was having a baby. He felt stupid not realising sooner. All the weird things she was doing and not even having the slightness realisation. He never thought something like this could happen to him. He knew he could never have a proper family, but that wasn't for him to decide. He had a beautiful baby on the way. He was excited to be a Fa. He was going to the best. He was going to be just like his own Fa. Though his baby wasn't going to be faced with the same destiny as Torak. It isn't fair to do that to him. Well it's not really fair to bring a baby up into a clan less environment... With no friends. No real family. No real home. What was Torak thinking? This is the worst place for a baby to be brought up in. The baby would have no real life ever and it was because of his father... His father's entire fault. Torak's entire fault. This baby can't have the same fate as he did. Torak sat up from in bed. No more pretending to be asleep he had to confront Fin Kedinn.

Fin Kedinn wasn't hard to find. In fact he was right outside Torak's tent.

"Fin Kedinn?" Torak gasped in alarm standing on Fin Kedinn's foot. It felt like a million bones broke in one crunch. "Are you alright?"

"Quite the opposite, Torak. I wanted to talk to you. Fancy taking a walk?" Fin Kedinn said in his new croaky voice.

"Of course," Torak said. They walked off into the trees. Torak tried to stay as close as possible to Fin Kedinn as it looked as though he was about to crumble.

"I'm not well, Torak. I haven't been for a while and I've told you and Renn this but I can't hide its been getting much, much worse." Of course Torak and Renn knew this. He was so pale and at times he had no voice but a croaky squeak.

"I know Fin Kedinn," Torak said. "But you have held through this long. Its almost like you can't die." Torak tried to smile.

"Exactly why I've brought you here Torak. I can only trust you. Can I trust you?"

"Anything," Torak said slowly. This sounded more like a deathbed conversation, not what Torak encountered at all.

"People around do seem to think I am, how you say, un-die-able? But I am on my last breaths and Dark especially is still talking about the future. A future everyone thinks I'll be in," Fin Kedinn took in a weezy breath. "I'm preparing everyone for my disappearance by simply disappearing. Torak, don't look at me like that. Of course I'm not abounding this clan. I'm just simply hiding away. I'll still be watching over. Just letting others make the decisions."

"That's not going to help anything though, is it?" Torak said angrily.

"They need to be able to live without me. They rely on me way too much it's not healthy. Now another thing I wanted to talk about because I'm not discussing this with you. Can we sit down? I'm quite tired." Torak helped Fin Kedinn onto a log and sat down beside him. "Renn."

"I'm not angry at all Fin Kedinn. I was just thinking–" Torak said quickly.

"Torak. I want Renn to be the next Clan Leader."

"Eh?" Torak gasped. "Haven't we been through this with the Raven Mage thing?"

"I've made it quite obvious how much I trust you but I don't think Renn should follow you anymore; with your Narrander search? I think you should do it alone."

"But I'll come back for her when I'm done." Torak didn't remember telling Fin Kedinn about Narrander but maybe Renn had passed it on.

"You'll never be done Torak. You're going to be chasing or killing someone till you're like me," Fin Kedinn laughed shakily.

"But we have a child-"

"I think you know what I mean when I say 'would you want to bring someone up into your world'?"

"I'd be a good Fa-"

"But do you want your son to have the same consequences you had when your father left you?"

"My Fa was the best Fa-"

"Your Fa left you with a mission. A mission that almost killed you!"

"But it led me to Wolf and-"

"Renn doesn't want to follow you anymore. She called it another one of your crazy missions."

"She wouldn't say that-"

"Wouldn't she-"

"STOP INTERUPTING ME!" Torak exploded. He stood up and marched off. Fin Kedinn never trusted him. Never. Fin Kedinn never wanted Renn to be with Torak and his last wish before he died was for him to leave Renn forever. Well who am I, Torak thought. To not obey great Fin Kedinn's orders? Torak left the clan sight without grabbing anything. Not even Wolf.


	4. Chapter Four

Torak kept walking without stopping. He left saying goodbye to nobody at camp. He didn't even see anybody. He thought quickly of Wolf and his joy of being connected as a pack once again. But if Renn didn't want him, would Wolf want him too? No matter what Wolf or Renn wanted, Torak just wanted them to be safe. And Torak's 'Crazy Mission' wasn't going to help. So he left. He didn't stop to pack because he didn't have time. The sun was rising and he had to get a quick start before Renn realised he was gone. Or would she be thankful he was gone anyway…? Fin Kedinn had said she'd had enough of Torak. _Fin Kedinn, _Torak thought bitterly. How could his opinion on him change so quickly? He'd always loved Fin Kedinn. Torak had trusted him! Maybe it was the sickness making him so… rude? Torak hoped so. He tried to forget his last image of Fin Kedinn. He wanted the sweet, caring image to stay stuck in his mind. Why would Fin Kedinn make Torak hate him when he was on his deathbed? What would be the point? Didn't Fin Kedinn care for Torak at all? Of course he did, thought Torak. He just cared for Renn more. He thought Torak leaving was the best for Renn… And who could blame him? Torak thought more of all the things Fin Kedinn had done for him over the years. He'd done everything and all he asked for in return was for Torak to leave Renn forever. Trying to think past his hatred for Fin Kedinn he thought of what _would_ happen to Renn if he dragged her along. She would never ever have a normal life because no matter where Torak went trouble would always follow. Fin Kedinn wasn't stupid, he was right. Renn deserved more than what Torak had to offer. So making his final decision Torak started a slow run.

Torak was suddenly nowhere near the path that travelled through the trees. He didn't know where he was. It just looked like… nowhere. He was alone with nothing but ice. Ice that spread for miles. He looked around, what could have possibly happened for him to get here?

"Haven't got used to this yet?" Torak didn't need to spin around to know who it was.

"It's getting a little old…" Torak replied. Torak still hadn't faced the doppelganger though he didn't need too. The other Torak came in front of him; he was as close as he'd even been before.

"Well I'm sure you didn't suspect to see me again so-"

"Soon? No I did not," Torak yawned.

"Well I'm here because it seems you have left Renn… and Wolf again. Am I right?"

"How did you know that? It's only been five minutes," Torak squinted at his doppelganger. He was defiantly lying to him.

"I just know. So have you thought more of my poem?"

"Well I would of. But I hardly made a step before I ended up here," Torak was getting snappy now. Everything that had happened was crashing down on him.

"That's because I have something to tell you."

"Spit it out then!"

"Narrander," The doppelganget sighed. "I know where he is. But to find him, you must, _must _do what the poem says!"

"If you know where he is why don't you just tell me now? Bit more logical isn't it?" Torak growled.

"I can't, you must pass some test. I don't know. I'm just a messenger. I'm just you. The part of you that's unwilling to speak out."

"I would never say some of the things you say," Torak stepped closer, so they were nose to nose. Challenging a fight.

"You would though," The other Torak said. "If you opened up you'd see the true you!"

"Okay, I'm sick of this shit!" Torak yelled. He didn't want to look at his other half. He gagged with revulsion. "Is this all you had to tell me? I can go now, can I?" Torak peered around for an exit, somewhere to get out of the dream. But there was nothing but ice.

"Don't you remember how this works Torak? Come to where I am, that's here. Go north, to the ice!"

Of course, Torak thought. _Through caves, rivers, those things at best. _

…

Renn woke late that morning. She thought of the night before. Torak and her were finally happy and once the whole Narrander business was over they would they would with the Ravens hopefully forever. She was sure the Narrander thing meant nothing at all though because if did it would mean Torak would have to…

"Torak? Torak?" The ruff voice she'd once heard interrupted her thoughts. The voice was coming from a long distance all the way into her tent.

"Renn!" It's calling my name, Renn thought frightened. She jumped out of bed in her sleeping cloths. She pulled on a decent pair of shoes before running out of her tent. She got many stares as she ran pass but all that mattered was for her to find that unusual voice. She had to meet this person once and for all. She had to know what it knew. But she couldn't help thinking about the way it called Toraks name. It was fear.

"Renn!" A new more feminine ruff voice called in alarm.

"Renn? What are you doing?" This made Renn stop in her tracks. That voice, a familiar voice. She turned around.

"Where you running too, Renn?" Dark asked innocently. He'd been crying. His eyes were two red puffballs.

"Someone… Shouting my name?" Renn asked she stepped forward. She had an urge to hug Dark, seeing him so miserable was overwhelming. She couldn't handle it. She grabbed his hand in both of hers. "Something wrong, Dark?"

Dark made a huge sniffle before saying, "There's something you really must see." Forgetting the strange voices Renn had been listening to she waited for Dark's news. When he told her she felt horror. She felt sick to the stomach. She knew it was coming, but was never really prepared for it. She broke down on the floor crying.

Renn watched four boys pull Fin Kedinn's body out of the woods. She saw his limp body bend in weird places. She pushed Bera off her and ran towards the dead figure. Nobody made a move to stop her as she sat herself down beside Fin Kedinn. She looked up at the four boys.

"Where did you find him?" She demanded.

A small boy was shaking though he stepped forward to answer her. "Stuffed in a hole inside a tree." Two sets of hands grabbed her shoulders and sat beside her.

"We know how you must feel Renn," Bera whispered on her right.

"And we miss him too," Dark's voice shook as he rested his head on Renn's shoulder. Renn smiled at Bera, though it wasn't even half real. She looked back at Fin Kedinn's body. They had only found him this morning, last night he seemed perfectly fine. And why, Renn thought, would he stuff himself in a tree if he were sick and dying? Wouldn't something more comfortable be better? Also his body was gross and smelly and… just horrible. He hadn't put himself in that tree, someone else must have done.

"He was murdered," Renn said abruptly. People gasped, she noted a group of people now surrounding her and Fin Kedinn's body.

"Now Renn, I know it always feels better to blame someone else when these things happen, but can't you see-"

"Can't you see? Can't you see his body? Its been decaying for weeks, just look at it! Someone who has been dead one night does not have rotten skin! Well to be honest he hardly has _any_ skin left!" Renn shouted. She looked around at her clan, trying to push some sense into them.

"Yes Renn dear, we know. But he hasn't been dead for months, he's been right here looking after us all. And for him being murdered… possible I guess. But we all know he has been sick for a while now and do we honestly know anyone who would want to kill Fin Kedinn?" Bera said in a soft giggle. Talking to Renn as if she was a baby.

"I'm not imaging it! He has no skin left! Look," Renn jumped up pushing off Dark and Bera. She stood over Fin Kedinn pointing down at him. "Look at him, its just flesh and bones-"

"Renn-" Dark and Bera said together standing up with out stretched hands.

"LOOK!" Renn's voice bombed across the land. Birds fluttered out of the sky in fright. She stared down at their startled faces. They thought she was going crazy and for good reason. She stormed off to find Torak and nobody, not even Bera made one single move to follow her. But after a while Renn understood why. Torak was not here she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked in everyone's tent, not caring for privacy. She stopped finally when she saw Wolf, Darkfur and Pebble running towards her. There tails were flat on the ground and there snouts were bent down low. Torak hadn't left! Renn thought gleefully. He would never leave Wolf.

"He did leave me," the ruff voice said. But it was closer now, much closer. Almost like it came straight from…

"Wolf?" Renn asked quietly. She kneeled on the ground but the wolves made no move towards her.

"Must find Torak, Renn," the ruff voice growled. As it was said Wolf walked towards her. But if Wolf could talk, thought Renn. He wouldn't be using our names.

"I'm not the one talking. Your in our heads," a smile squeaking voice said and Pebble ran towards her also.

"Torak," the last feminine ruff voice said. Darkfur walked towards her. That's all she needed to here. Torak had left, without Wolf, without Pebble, without Darkfur and without Renn. She had to find him.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Renn didn't know if the wolves understood her or not but they stayed behind as Renn ran for her tent. But as she turned the corner, she gasped out in horror. Fin Kedinn was in _her_ tent, alive! He was looking through her bag! She thought quickly she couldn't make any mistakes. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. She had to figure out this mystery. Fin Kedinn's body was defiantly moons old, yet Fin Kedinn had been walking around freely. Renn thought back to the old Fin Kedinn, and the recent one. The one who had betrayed Renn and told Torak her secret when it wasn't his to tell. Fin Kedinn had been different and everyone knew that. But Bera would just blame it on his old age. But now Renn knew. Fin Kedinn had been dead for moons. But some impersonator has taken his place, and here he is now looking through her stuff. Something the real Fin Kedinn would _not_ do!

"Fin Kedinn?" Renn said. She noticed how her voice shook, but hoped he would not notice. Fin Kedinn or the impersonator spun around in shock. He hadn't heard her coming. After a second he smiled warmly.

"Renn my dear!" He spread his arms open and Renn reluctantly gave him a hug. "I was looking for you!"

"And you thought I'd be hiding in my bag?" Renn asked smoothly, jokingly.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a little nosey. Now come sit," he patted the floor for her to sit by him. When she did he patted her thigh. Renn squirmed uncomfortably.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. She grabbed his hand as a distraction from his closeness.

"Torak, dear. Where is he? I'm worried," Fin Kedinn sighed. He was staring at Renn intently, awaiting her reaction. Checking for lies. She thought over her response carefully, she made sure not to say the wrong thing.

"He's gone to find some fresh food for Wolf. He hasn't been eating properly," Renn said. She sniffled as if she was worried for Wolf.

"Oh, that's terrible," Renn, noticed how he flicked the topic off quickly. "So he has talked to you this morning?"

"Of course. He's actually excited about the baby, Fin Kedinn!"

"Did he mention a talk we had this morning as well?" Fin Kedinn was trying very hard to keep his voice even but he slipped up at the end. He half growled through his teeth. He saw the look in Renn's eyes; he saw understanding. He jumped off the bed bent over, suddenly he didn't look sick at all.

"What did you say to Torak you sick bastard?" She screeched. His mouth was foaming dripping down onto his throat. His eyes bulged, bloodshot.

"Torak had a duty!" 'Fin Kedinn' yelled back. His head was twisting in weird directions and his body was flopping around like a bendy straw. He's trying to scare me, Renn thought.

"His duty is with me! I'll help him whatever he does! What did you say to him? YOU CAN'T SCARE ME, SO STOP IT!" Renn shouted and abruptly Fin Kedinn stopped dead. His mouth went back to normal; his eyes were clear and his body straight. He slowly started to smile. This is much more scary, Renn thought as she backed off. She heard loud steps coming towards her. She turned around to call them forward. Bera was running towards her frantically, Dark and half the clan behind her.

"DARK! BERA! LOOK!" She turned around as Dark ran into her side. But they all stopped chattering because there was nothing – nothing! – But a sprayed out bag lying across the floor.

"Renn, are you alright? That was a lot of screaming for nothing. You need to sit down," Bera whispered. She pulled Renn towards her sleeping mattress.

"Stop it, Bera! Stop acting as if I'm crazy! I saw Fin Kedinn he was in my room! Not the real one, the impersonator! Stop it Dark! I'm not crazy," Renn kicked and screamed, but she couldn't hold off the amount of bodies closing in on her. She was laid across the bed legs held down on either side. A small fragile figure walked towards her holding a cup.

"No! What do you think your doing?" Renn shouted. "Get that SHIT away from me! I need Torak. Get me-" But the women had forced the liquid down Renn's throat and she slowly drifted into the darkness.

…

Wolf was confused. He didn't know what to do. He'd messaged Pack-sister using her new powers and she had understood Torak was in danger. But she had just run away again! Then minutes later he'd heard her screeching from a far away shelter. She was screaming in pain. Darkfur had wanted to see her, but what if they got caught too? Who would save Pack-brother then? Pack-brother needed Wolf though he just didn't know it yet. Wolf had decided to give Pack-sister till the next light to come back to them. If she didn't come back to them, they would have to find Pack-brother by themselves.

…

Renn woke up kicking and screaming. She quickly remembered the last minutes of the night before. Fin Kedinn. Bera. Wolf. Dark. _Torak. _She got out of her bed as quick as possible trying to make as less noise as possible. She was happy with her success of not waking Bera until she climbed out of her tent. Arms grabbed her from either side. She let out yet another loud scream. She had screamed more in the last twelve hours than her whole lifetime.

"Where you going?" A loud booming voice growled. She looked at her captures on either side. A huge young man was sneering down at her, on the other side was… Dark?

"Dark! What are you doing?" Renn whispered frightening. What were they doing to her?

"I'll take her, Loco," Dark said dragging Renn back to her bed. Renn peered over at Bera to check if they had finally woken her up only to see she wasn't there.

"Dark?" Renn said getting really worried now. "Where is everybody? Where's Torak?" Dark sighed and sat down. Renn sat down in front of him. She stared him down, making sure he told nothing but the truth.

"Loco and I are your guards at the moment. Kai has arranged a schedule for us all."

"Schedule for what? For who's guarding me at what time of the day?" Renn scoffed. Dark looked down awkwardly with a sheepish smile. "NO!" Renn shouted. "I don't need guarding!"

"They're afraid you're going to run away, Renn. You were so scary last night. Bera said your really sick and that you're a hazard to yourself. We just want to help you Renn," Dark whispered quietly.

"I'm not sick! I'm the only one here who is actually thinking straight!"

"Renn, please stop shouting," Dark murmured. She noticed him shivering, leaning away from her. She hated to see him so scared of her.

"Sorry," she said sweetly. "Let me try a new approach. Now listen, intently now Dark because I'm only going to say this once. You're going to help me escape – no buts Dark! – Because it's the only way to help Torak. You want to help Torak, don't you? I need you to tell Loco that I'm going crazy ripping up Bera's possessions, just whatever you need to say to get him to come in and attempt to put me back to sleep. But when he comes in I'll knock him out with that rock, see it, the big one? While I do that you'll run straight out to the north end of camp – you know where that is? – There you will find Wolf, he is waiting for me. Bring them to me, he'll come if you just say Torak's name. I'll wait for you by the stream, okay? Have you got all that? Make sure absolutely no one see's you!" Renn jumped up to gather up some shoes and blankets stuffing them into a backpack. She grabbed the big rock with two hands.

"Renn, I can't do all that and drop that rock!"

"Of course you can, Dark! It's all for Torak, remember that," Renn turned around to look at Dark. He sat there motionless thinking it over. Finally he looked up.

"Fine, I'll do it. But wait for my signal, okay?" Renn nodded. She moved over to the corner of the tent out of sight. Dark shot her one last glance before steeping out of the tent. But he didn't fool her; Renn saw the last look in his eyes before leaving the tent, betrayal. Before she could escape through the tent after him, he was shouting.

"BERA! KIA! ITS RENN! SHE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE! HELP US!" Renn dropped the rock on the ground before jumping through the hole straight into Loco's arms. She squirmed around kicking, a repeat of the night before. How could these people being doing this to her? She had grown up with these people! They were family! Loco dragged her back to her room and held her down with one hand. She wouldn't go down this time. She was determined to escape. Dark came scurrying in followed by Bera, Kai and at least five other massive huge muscly men. Kai had another small drink in her hands.

"You can't do this! I'm not crazy, will you listen to me?" Renn begged. They all looked down at her with the same look, pity. They pitied the crazy girl rolling around in front of them. They were all so naïve. They didn't understand the truth and they would all pay for it.

"She told me where the wolves are," Dark said to Kai. "They are by the north end."

Kai smiled down at Dark. "Well done, Dark. Tyco, Willow, will you go collect the wolves for me and bring them back here. Use the ropes to tie them up." Tyco and Willow bowled before leaving the tent.

"You vile women! You can't take the wolves! There free! You're a TERRIBLE CLAN LEADER, YOU BITCH!"

Kai shock her head, tutting. "Oh Renn, jealously is such an ugly thing." She stalked towards Renn with the bowl. Renn made a last plea to the wolves.

"_WOLF, DARKFUR, PEBBLE. THEY ARE COMING FOR YOU. PROTECT TORAK, HE'S IN DANGER AND I AM TRAPPED. LEAVE HERE NOW."_

Nobody seemed to notice Renn screeching to the wolves. Kia was getting so close now. Renn couldn't give in so easily, she just couldn't. Loco was momentarily distracted by Renn's stillness she flung her foot in the air and kicked the bowl straight out of Kai's hands. She went for a second kick and hit Kai right in the nose.

"Oh you stupid girl. Quick, Bera fetch another bowl!" Bera sprinted from the room while Renn continued to scream betrayal at them all.

…

Wolf heard Pack-sisters plea. It was so loud he was sure the whole forest could have heard her. He looked to Darkfur. She understood what they must do. They couldn't listen to such a painful scream and do nothing about it. They bounded into the camp, Pebble included. They saw two big tall tail-less's coming for them, ropes in either hand. But wolves were much smarter and much faster than any other animal. This was going to be easy. Wolf found it easy to pin point where his pack-sister was. They could sense her emotions from miles away; hurt, betrayal, fear and hope. Wolf attacked the bigger of the two tall tail-less's and Darkfur took the other. Pebble ran straight through untouched. Darkfur took a bite out of the tall tail-less's leg but Wolf mauled his. He had no patience left for these evil tall tail-less's. They continued to hurt Wolfs family and he'd had enough of it. Leaving the tall tail-less's moaning on the ground they ran for Pack-sister. Little tall tail-less's stared at them in awe while some tried to grab them. All failed.

_Pack-sister. Were coming,_ Wolf sent to Pack-sister using her new mage powers. He could tell she'd picked it up because there was a new emotional in the air. Excitement. Wolf saw the Pack-sisters shelter. He sensed a lot of pain coming from it, but not all from Pack-sister. Wolf jumped through the crowd of people straight into the tent. He attacked a small feminine figure first. She was stalking Pack-sister like prey. Behind, he heard Darkfur and Pebble attacking the watchers. Pack-sister herself had picked up a small sack; it was similar to the one Wolf was forced in when they first meet. She pushed the other tall tail-less's out of the way as she ran towards the exit of the tent. Wolf took one last bite at the small figure before following Pack-sister out of the tent. Without stopping or turning around Renn, Wolf, Darkfur and Pebble left the Raven camp leaving all havoc behind.


End file.
